I Love You, I Always Will
by HaileyHeart
Summary: The continuation of Abby/ Owen's relationship. Please review! If you want another chapter let me know! xoxo Hailey


Owen glanced outside the train, the train he left his mom,dad, bullies, life. He left for his vampire friend Abby...well she was more than a friend...a soul mate...his life...He loved Abby so much, glancing down at the trunk that she was in below his feet, just made him smile. He knew Abby was starring right through that trunk into his eyes...with her bright gold, metallic eyes. Abby loved him too. Abby typed in morse code to Owen

"O.W.E.N"

"Y.E.S"

"A.R.E W.E A.L.M.O.S.T T.H.E.R.E"

"2 H.O.U.R.S"

Abby smiled. Soon she will see her lover.

"Abby? Abby? Wake up.." Owen whispered into the trunk. Abby opened her eyes to the sound of his voice.

"Mmmm?"

"We're going into the hotel ok?"

"Ok" Owen rolled the trunk into the hotel room. Abby immediately opened the trunk and stretched. She felt so happy to see Owen's bright teal eyes...almost the colour of the ocean..

Owen admired how beautiful Abby was.. her metallic gold eyes, blonde hair..as she stretched to get the kinks out of her back and neck.

Abby walked over and kissed Owen's cheek.

"I missed you."

That made Owen smile

"I missed you too" Abby's stomach growled. Owen's jaw tightened, he looked concerned

"I'm going to get you food." Abby had fear in her eyes

"Owen it's 11:00 pm, you're not going out without me.."

"No i'll be fine, go lay on the bed and get some rest i'll be back soon." Owen walked over to Abby and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon" Abby shook her head "NO!-" as Owen walked out the door. Abby started sobbing, she was so worried about Owen. He couldn't survive alone outside at NIGHT! Abby layed on the bed sobbing, her face was red..she suddenly blacked out. Asleep.

Owen walked in the snow, leaving footprints behind him. His plan was clear and simple "Find someone. Kill them." He only had his knife, that he bought at the corner store. They knife he was stabbing the trees with the night he met Abby. He hid behind the tree, he found his target, person, prey.

It was a man walking on a trail, late 40's he was smoking a cigarette. He launched forward stabbing the man's stomach, he flung to the ground screaming... Owen quickly sliced his throat and blood came out and he put it in his container. Suddenly he heard another man screaming "HEY?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" a teenage boy around 17 years old came running forward and punched Owen in the stomach, throat, and groin. Owen quickly fell to the ground. Moaning in pain. He didn't think there was anyone around.. it was a bare forest...just bare...Owen grabbed his knife off the ground and stabbed the teen in the leg. He fell and then Owen stabbed him in the neck. It was over.

Owen dragged the two bodies to the nearest river and dumped them in. He walked back to the hotel, he was bleeding all over with a container of blood in his hand. He entered the room quietly, trying not to startle Abby. He cleaned his face and all the blood on him. He had cuts on his face and his arms and legs. He poured the blood into a glass and he cleaned up his mess and climbed into bed.

"Owen? Owen? Wake up..." Owen was laying on his stomach so Abby was not able to see this cuts on his face. He opened his eyes and turned over, forgetting he didn't want to show Abby his wounds. He smiled. Abby looked angry. "Who did that?" Owen's eyes widened "Umm..no one..." Abby had a demonic look in her eyes "Who did that?" Owen got up of the bed.

"A guy saw me kill the man, & he tried to kill...me.. But he didn't, I stabbed him and I threw both their bodies into the nearest river" Abby was in rage. Owen stood up and placed Abby in his arms.

"Shhhh…"

Abby was starting to tear up.

"Please don't get hurt…please" She cried on Owen's shoulder. Owen kissed Abby's head, nose, and mouth.

"I'm fine, go eat."

Abby nodded and walked over to the table where Owen placed the glass of blood. She gulped it down and wiped her mouth on the dishcloth.

"Better?"

Abby nodded.

Owen walked over and placed passionate kiss on Abby's cold lips.

"I love you."

Owen was interrupted when the door bell rang. He walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

A girl with white blonde hair, tan skin, and green eyes appeared. She looked 12 years old. Around there anyway.

"Hiii, I'm Noelle. I just moved in next store…"

She scanned Owen up and down.

"Hi, I'm Owen."

Noelle smiled, her white teeth showing.

"Nice to meet you Owen, I hope I'll be seeing more of you.."

Abby walked up beside Owen, her eyes squinted as she glared at Noelle

"I'll be going now…"

Abby smiled.

"Good idea."

Noelle walked out. Owen turned to Abby with loving eyes.

"As I was saying…I love you."

Abby kissed Owen's lips

"I love you too."

IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE MORE, PLEASE ASK


End file.
